Cypher
by theAkuRokuFaNaTiC
Summary: Nobody: a noun which means a person of no influence. Synonyms include: nonentity, cipher, and cypher. Cypher: a noun which means a quantity of no importance, a person of no influence, a secret method of writing, and a message written in a secret code.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Okay, I guess you could call this my Valentine's Day fanfic. I really wanted to do something AkuRoku, because it's my favorite pairing in the entire universe. So, as a Valentine's Day present to you from me, I hope you enjoy this, because it took forever to write.**

Nobody: a noun which means_ a person of no influence_. Synonyms include: nonentity, cipher, and cypher.

Cypher: a noun which means _a quantity of no importance, a person of no influence, a secret method of writing, and a message written in a secret code._

Members of Organization XIII, as Roxas soon found out, was a group of intelligent Nobodies bent on completing Kingdom Hearts and obtaining hearts for themselves. He also came to find out that each Nobody had a different way of writing.

A message or form of information, which is usually given by one person from either direct confrontation or a written confrontation, was a complex utilization for Organization XIII. To talk to someone directly, whether in private or out in the open, is a perfect example of unintentionally giving information to enemies. And written confrontation is highly unlikely because each member had a different way of writing. It can not be decoded unless said Nobody with said writing were to give another member the way to decrypt it.

And Roxas, the newest member, was left completely in the dark for over twenty missions. He couldn't comprehend why Demyx couldn't just tell him what was going on or ask Zexion what he was supposed to do. Of course, no one has decided to explain to him the fact that valuable information such as those could not be heard from voices or read on a simple piece of paper. But if that was the case, what else was left?

After about the twenty-seventh time of being mistaken for an idiot because he didn't know what to do, Roxas confronted Axel and glared.

"What's up?" Axel asked with a smirk.

"Don't give me that. I want answers and I want them now!" Roxas demanded, his short body suddenly seeming taller.

Axel's face dropped considerably, but still kept some signs of happiness. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Why doesn't anyone ever tell people things? All you do is pull someone into a hallway and then you both come back twenty seconds later!"

"How do you know we're not talking to them?"

Roxas gave an irritated sigh. "I've tried to listen in, but I never hear anything. How do people know what to do?"

Axel's face curved back into his usual smirk. "You really want to know? Fine." Axel closed his eyes and pulled Roxas into a kiss. After about thirty seconds or so, Axel pulled away, revealing a confused Roxas.

"What did you just-?! How did you-?! We have to kiss everyone?"

Axel nodded, the smirk still playing on his lips and fire dancing in his eyes. "Xemnas wanted a way to pass information on to each other and have everyone find it enjoyable, so..." Axel trailed off, still amused at Roxas' face.

"I get it, but why _kiss_?"

"If we did anything else, it'd take too long. Besides, Heartless get a kick at guys making out with each other."

Roxas bobbed his head up and down, accepting the fact that the Organization truly was sick and twisted. But nevertheless, it was an ingenious way of passing on information without allowing others to figure it out. Axel sauntered off, muttering something about taking a shower and going to bed. It wasn't long (twenty minutes) before Roxas snapped out of his kissing reverie and followed in suit. Not before, though, he gained enough courage to venture into Zexion's room and ask for a lexicon.

That night, Roxas flipped though the dictionary, marking words that had to do with _kissing_.

Kissing: Verb which means _to touch one's lips with another's lips or other part of the body._ _(Commonly used as affection or greeting)_

Affection: A noun which means _a positive feeling of liking._

Feeling: A noun which means _the psychological feature of experiencing affective and emotional states_.

Feeling: A verb which means _to undergo an emotional sensation._

Sensation: A noun which means _a general feeling of excitement._

He could've made the list longer, but Roxas soon fell victim to the terror that is called sleep. He weakly placed the dictionary on a small nightstand and drifted off into peaceful slumber...until Demyx woke him up five minutes later.

"Roxas! The Superior wants you to go on a mission!" his voice echoed. Roxas groaned and stumbled out of bed.

Rubbing his head from the sudden impact of the floor, Roxas opened his door quickly. "What time is it?" He heard the shuffling of feet and about a minute later Demyx called back the time of 9:00.

"9:00?!" Roxas yelled back in disbelief.

"Yeah. 9:00 P.M."

"Did I sleep through the whole day?!" Roxas asked, feeling quite embarrassed. He heard laughing.

"Nope! You went to bed at 8:37, silly."

_I hate you._

When Roxas finally did get around to talking to Xemnas, he found out that he was assigned to go to Agrabah. Of all places, why's it have to be Agrabah? It was either that or Deep Jungle, and Roxas didn't exactly feel up to swinging from vine to vine, trying to kill some chameleon-like Heartless.

Eventually, Roxas came back from his mission, thoroughly exhausted from wrestling with some genie that said things like "Shab-a-lab-a-lab-a-la" All that could he could register at the moment was that he wanted to bathe and sleep. But of course, there was the fact that this was his first mission that was a complete success. He would have to report to Xemnas and give him the details of the day's event. Surprisingly enough, making out with Xemnas didn't quite seem like _sensational_ and _affectionate_ to Roxas.

After washing his mouth out several times, Roxas decided that it was time for the young Nobody to take a bath. No one to bother him meant that he could enjoy one of the more simpler pleasures in life. Whilst doing so, he reminded himself to take the dictionary to look up a few more words.

Pleasure: A noun which means _a fundamental feeling that is hard to define but that people desire to experience_ and _a source of happiness._

Desire: a noun which means _an inclination to want things._

Want: A verb which means _wish or demand the presence of._

"These things are so confusing..." Roxas muttered under his breath, closing the book. He made a mental note to return it to Zexion later. Roxas leaned back into the water, wetting the ends of his hair. His mind drifted into it's own dreamland, possibly Neverland, where he could just relax and unwind.

_The Organization may be weird, but they all have some sort of "charm" to them. I mean, Larxene's pretty. That is, if you count cruel and conniving as pretty. Marluxia has nice hair, and he would make a pretty girl. Luxord's...hot...for a British dude. Demyx can play an instrument, that's a way to attract people. Axel's...no comment...Zexion likes to be alone, but I guess people could find that seclusive and attractive. Lexaeus is a really nice guy once you get to know him. Vexen's...smart...Xaldin can sword fight...I guess that's a good way to attract the ladies. Xigbar is jovial and he's tall. Well, they're all tall compared to me. And Xemnas has nice hair. Crazy. But he has nice hair._

Roxas soon snapped out of his Neverland-like daydream when he heard the door open. He immediately sat up straight, the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up. He watched through the sheer curtain as a tall man with spiky hair placed a couple of towels down.

"Yo!" the voice spoke. Roxas could feel the water get twenty degrees warmer at the sound of the voice.

"Axel..." he muttered angrily. It wasn't that Axel had done anything to offend him, it was just that Axel acted all cool and everyone knew that he wasn't. He also had a stalker-like appearance and attitude that made you want to both scream and run for the hills and fall limply into his arms. His hair was also a nice shade of red, and it just looked perfect to comb your fingers through...if they didn't get caught in the gel and hair spray. Roxas stopped imagining and looked at the cold water handle, and seeing his reflection, realized that he was a bright shade of red.

"What?" the redhead asked. He turned his body to face the curtain. Roxas felt somewhat perturbed at this, seeing as to how it felt that Axel could see through the curtain and stare at Roxas' body.

"Why're you in here?"

"The Superior wanted me to give you some towels. Or do you prefer using your coat?" Axel joked, opening the door slightly.

"How'd he know I was in here?"

Axel laughed, causing the water to go up another 5 degrees. "Security cameras, Roxy. Smile. You're on Xemnas' camera."

Roxas felt his whole body stiffen with embarrassment. Did Nobodies really find it normal to bathe while some psycho heart-stealer is watching? Not that it surprised him. Before he knew what he was doing, Roxas rose out of the water, reached his hand around the curtain, and grabbed one of the towels.

"Did I ruin your bath time?" Axel asked, fake shame written in his voice. Roxas rolled his eyes at the remark.

"I hope you fade," he noted aloud.

"See ya!" Axel called, shutting the door. He remained in the bathroom, however, ready to scare Roxas into Oblivion.

Roxas muttered a few choice words under his breath and opened the shower curtain, he stepped out and started drying his blonde hair. After a while, though, he slowly lifted his eyes, only to meet with Axel's.

"Howdy!"

In The World That Never Was, noise was scarcely heard. The only two instances every recorded was when Marluxia lost his favorite rose-scented shampoo and when the library was burned down, complimentary of Axel. Zexion cried like a Dusk for a week. But on this particular day, however, there was enough sound to shake the skyscrapers.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Xaldin asked Xigbar, who merely shrugged.

Demyx who had been tuning his sitar, was quite alarmed when he heard the screech. "My guess is that Axel gave Roxy some towels while he was bathing, pretended to leave, Roxas stepped out, found out that Axel was there, screamed, narrator announced the two incidences of when noise is heard, Xaldin asked Xigbar if heard anything, Xigbar shrugged, I guessed that Axel gave Roxy some-"

"Stop! Just stop!" Luxord pleaded, pulling out money from his pockets. "I'll give you anything, just stop your accursed speaking!"

Zexion looked up from his book in the newly refurbished library. "I feel a disturbance in the force..." he glared at Lexaeus, who shook his head vigorously.

"It wasn't me this time. I swear!"

Saix and Vexen had calmly been explaining to Larxene and Marluxia the importance of not killing each other over hair spray when the four of them looked up.

"Somebody's angry..." Larxene laughed.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Axel asked, examining the bright red Roxas who had retreated to the bath tub. Roxas refused to come out, no matter how much coaxing Axel gave to him. It truly seemed that the poor Nobody would never come out. Ever.

"You!" Roxas cried.

Axel sighed and opened the door again. "Oh, come on. I just decided to scare you a bit. It's not like you can _feel_ scared, right?"

"I wasn't scared, I was terrified. Besides, Nobodies can't feel," Roxas retorted.

"I think they can."

A slight laugh emitted from the tub and Axel raised an eyebrow. "So you think that what Master Xemnas said about us having no feelings is wrong?"

"Yep."

"You honestly think that?" Roxas inquired, feeling more confused than anything.

"Uh-huh. You're feeling something right now, aren't you?"

Roxas furrowed his brow, trying to comprehend what he meant by _feel._ "Axel, could you hand me that dictionary?"

Axel shrugged and picked it up. "Sure," he said, handing it to the blonde.

"Let's see...feel...undergo an emotional sensation...that's not it..." Roxas muttered. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Another meaning is to come to believe on the basis of emotion, intuitions, or indefinite grounds...!"

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked, pulling the shower curtain open. He expected a loud shriek, but Roxas was too engrossed in the dictionary to even notice.

_Emotions...we can't feel them, can we? Is confusion an emotion? If an emotion's a feeling, would everything we do have some sort of emotion or feeling to it? I don't get it..._

"Earth to Roxy..." Axel said louder, snapping his fingers. (not burning anyone,mind you.)

"Huh?"

"What were you talking about?" Axel asked again, more irate.

"It's just that, after that whole kissing spree, I was wondering what a kiss truly was. You see, for people, it has a more sentimental value. And, I asked Zexion if I could see one of his dictionaries. It turns out that there's a word that can correspond with _everything_," Roxas finished with a huff, completely out of breath.

"Here. I want you to go back to your room with your dictionary, look up...intercourse, go to my room, tell me what it means, and I'll have a surprise for you. Got it memorized?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded, gathered his belongings, and hurriedly scurried back to his room.

_I wonder why Axel wants me to look up "intercourse"? Axel's not exactly brilliant, but why would he rely on me to give him the answer?_

Roxas stopped dead in his tracks.

_UNLESS. . .he wanted to quiz me on it! Of course! He probably thinks I'm stupid, so he was going to give me a pop quiz! Well, I'll show him! _Roxas thought proudly to himself.

After slipping on his "customized" robe, Roxas looked up the foreign word in his trusty dictionary.

Intercourse: A noun which means _communication between individuals_.

Roxas laughed to himself. "He wanted to quiz me on that? That's so stu-"

Then young Roxas read the other definition of the word.

Intercourse: A noun which means _the act of sexual procreation between a man and a woman. The man's-_

"He wanted to quiz me on THAT?!!" Roxas dropped the dictionary, his mind racing a mile a minute. _Okay, quiz time. Why would Axel want to quiz me on something that...strange? But then again_, Roxas narrowed his eyes substantially, _What's the special "surprise" he has in store? _Roxas picked the dictionary off the floor and placed it on the nightstand. "Now I'm curious. What IS the surprise?" Roxas, still deep in thought, walked slowly down the hallway to Axel's room, apprehension and curiosity clouding his better judgement.

* * *

After about thirty minutes of waiting, Axel had figured the young Organization member had read the word, interpreted the meaning of "surprise", and had run to the Superior to ask for a couple bodyguard samurai. "Well, I guess he's smarter than he looks after all" Axel softly laughed to himself. Running a hand through his unruly hair, he figured that luck had never been on his somebody's side, so why should it be on the nobody's side.

Then, to Axel's surprise, three soft knocks were heard at the door.

"Well whattya know. I guess today's my lucky day" Axel grinned before opening the door.

* * *

"Uh, Axel? Are you in there, cause I can come back another time," Roxas quickly added the last part. Something deep in his mind told him that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Just as the young blond was about to retreat, the door opened revealing the blond's red-headed superior.

"Ah, great timing! And here I thought you forgot about me!" Axel laughed, ushering Roxas inside his much larger living space. "Hey, you want something to drink?" Axel asked casually, throwing Roxas a can of "Diet Vacuous". Roxas caught the drink, and popped the tab, idly glancing around the very nice (and spacious) living area.

"So, tell me, did you look up the word?" Axel glanced over, noticing that Roxas had abruptly stopped sipping his pop. "Well?"

"It...umm...it means...'communication between individuals', right?" Roxas meekly responded, hoping and praying on the inside that Axel wasn't looking for the other definition.

"Good boy! Now, are you ready for that 'special' surprise?" Axel grinned. Roxas appeared sheepish. "Yes?" was the meek reply. "Are you sure?" he prodded.

"Y-n...no, no I'm not." Roxas responded, his voice a little bit weaker than intended.

Axel got closer to Roxas' face, causing the young boy to squeak. He cupped Roxas' chin with his hand and inched his face closer, not even leaving an inch between them.

"A-Axel..." Roxas pleaded, causing Axel to smirk. Roxas tried pulling away, but found that his back was already pressed against the wall. Axel inched even nearer, their bodies touching rather uncomfortably.

"What's wrong, Roxas? I thought you wanted to know how we communicated..." Roxas turned his head away, closing his eyes.

"You...you're not going to have intercourse with me, are you?" he asked innocently. This caused Axel to erupt into laughter. Roxas opened one eye, almost afraid of what Axel was going to do next.

Axel was still laughing when he let go of Roxas. "What's wrong?" Roxas demanded, still a bright shade of red. If Axel was a human, he might've even wiped a tear away from his eye becuase it was so funny. "You were going to try to have 'intercourse' with me, that's why you wanted me to look up the word. So I'd be ready, right?" Roxas seemed so sure of himslef that it made Axel laugh even more.

"I...I wasn't going to...have 'intercourse' with you," Axel gasped between laughs.

"Then why did you make me look up the word?"

"I wanted to see you get flustered. You're so cute when you do it, Roxy. I wanted to see you get a surprise, but you surprised me with your innocence..."

Roxas felt embarrassed. Really embarrassed. "You mean you tricked me?" Roxas asked, feeling his face get hotter, if that was even possible.

"You could say that..."

Roxas was already trying to devise ways of Axel's death when a thought came to him. "I guess that was pretty funny, but do you want to know what's even funnier?"

"What?"

"I... kind of liked it..."

Axel stopped laughing and looked up. "You did?" He got a nod as an answer.

"Well then," Axel smirked, unzipping his robe,"Let me give you a taste of how it really feels..."


	2. Naivety

**A.N.: Well, seeing as its AkuRoku Day, and my Account has 'AkuRokuFaNaTiC' in it, I kinda HAD to write a fanfic. So, this is just a little extra chapter on my almost-lemon story. **

Roxas walked out of Axel's room, and not to his surprise, found that his legs felt like gelatin. Of course, it was Axel's fault for making him look up that stupid word and almost . . . having intercourse with him.

Now, he just wanted to sleep. It didn't really matter _where_ he slept. In fact, he would even put up with a whole night of Demyx's incessant chattering.

Of course, Roxas naturally wanted to go to his room to sleep, but Axel would most certainly be able to find him there, and Roxas really didn't feel like being dragged out of his room for who-knows-what.

And _that_ was how he ended up knocking on Demyx's door, hoping that the playful man/boy was already asleep. Actually, Roxas didn't really know what he was, but whatever.

"Coming!" Roxas heard an odd shuffling noise and the door opened quickly. But instead of the door normally being wide open, Demyx came in strangely half-closed. More like three-fourths closed.

"Um . . . can I sleep in here?" Axel had always told Roxas that when he wanted something, it was prudent to attempt to make your eyes bigger than they already were. And besides, Roxas had a stunning color of blue for eyes, at least that's what Axel had said.

In truth, Axel wasn't a bad guy, he was just full of himself, and he wasn't really _that_ great.

Demyx shifted uncomfortably on one of his feet, like he was desperately trying to hide something bad. "Yeah, I don't really think that _tonight's_ exactly a great night. How 'bout tomorrow?"

Normally, Demyx would've done a back flip for company. It was especially funny when he hurt his back doing so, but that was off-topic.

"Why not?"

It was strange; everyone said that Roxas was naive, but the blonde was certain that he understood most things.

"We're having sex." Zexion had walked up to the two, looking completely bored and yet impatient. Wait, why was Zexion there? Didn't he hate anything that breathed?

That wasn't completely true. Zexion had once owned a pet turtle named Salty. He took care of it, fed it, took very slow walks with it, but then one day, Xigbar said that Salty had run away and would never come back. Zexion hadn't come out of his library for days, and when someone did walk in, they came back looking all shook up.

"Oh. Okay." Roxas seemed strangely unaffected, Demyx figured, and it was actually quite unnerving. What had Axel done to this boy?

Apparently, Zexion was thinking the same thing as his lover, but being one of the younger Nobodies (human age-wise), he totally knew how to handle this.

"We're having intercourse."

Roxas' eyes bulged slightly, and that was enough to get him to run away quickly. The Melodious Nocturne looked at the Cloaked Schemer, who was already walked back to the former's bed.

"How did you-?"

"Axel was bragging about what a genius he was about thinking of that idea to get Roxas into bed, so I thought that I'd hinder the process slightly.

_Let's see here, maybe Marluxia can help me! Yeah, I bet that he has a ton of space in his room. Besides, Axel doesn't really like him, so he'll probably not go looking in there! Yeah, I should do that."_

And that was how Roxas ended up in front of Marluxia's room, hand at the ready to knock gently.

When he did, the door opened rather quickly, and Marluxia was leaning against the doorway strangely. He was also smiling, which was really creepy, actually.

"Can I sleep in here for the night?"

Yeah, for future reference, _never_ say the word _sleep_ in front of Marluxia. For some reason, he gets this really odd idea that he wants something to happen, like intercourse! So, Roxas couldn't really sleep in there for obvious reasons that he wouldn't really like to ever think about again.

Larxene? She wasn't a guy! Which meant that she wouldn't want intercourse in any way!

"Larxene?"

Okay, maybe Roxas was a little naive because it turned out that not only could guys have intercourse together, _girls_ could do it, too! So, Roxas obviously couldn't sleep in there for obvious reasons.

He didn't really know why, but of all the things that he had taken with him, Roxas had remembered to grab that handy dictionary out of his room before going out on his journey to find a bed to sleep in. Now, he was wondering what 'sex' meant.

_Let's see . . . sex . . . activities associated with sexual intercourse. That's the noun, so I wonder what the verb means. Stimulate sexually . . . I wonder what that means . . . "_

So, Roxas walked whilst looking up words all the way to Xigbar's room. He could take an entire night of name-calling as long as he could find somewhere to sleep. Because, after walking through most of the castle already, Roxas' feet were starting to feel less like gelatin and more like lead weights.

"Xigbar, I need somewhere to sleep, so could you please not have intercourse, sex, or anything that's remotely close?"

Xigbar's eye gave him a look that would have normally said that Roxas was crazy, but he was probably just really tired 'cause Roxas had woken him up so late in the night. It was understandable, really.

"Listen, kiddo, it's three in the morning, and I _really_ don't feel like putting up with whatever Axel's got planned. 'Kay?" And with that, the door slammed abruptly in Roxas' face, which was very rude, now that he really considered it.

The walk to Xaldin's wasn't very long at least, and Xaldin was a pretty accommodating fellow, so this couldn't end too badly.

Unfortunately for Roxas, he was also a bad judge of character. Because the annual Nobody Sing-Off was coming up, and Xaldin was working fervently on his rendition of "Colors of the Wind." It was from some world that Roxas hadn't went to yet, so he didn't really know what the song should sound like.

"Xaldin, can I sleep in here?"

"_Have You Ever Heard The Wolf Cry To The Blue Corn Moon_?"

"Um . . . no, no I haven't."

"_Or Ask The Grinning Bobcat Why He Grins_?"

"Was I supposed to?"

Roxas was really starting to get scared now. He had always known that Xaldin was a few cashews away from nuts (or something like that), but now he was sure that this was not normal for someone.

"_Can You Sing With All The Voices Of The Mountains_?"

"I- I don't know!"

"_Can You Paint With All The Colors Of The Wind_?"

"Please stop asking me questions!"

"_Can You Paint With All The Colors Of The Wind_?"

Now that Roxas had officially lost his sanity, he decided to head to somewhere where the person was just as crazy, maybe even more.

"Vexen, can I sleep in here? I just don't want you doing any weird experiments while I'm asleep, is all."

Vexen, who had been nicknamed 'sexual predator' by many, and was banned in seven different worlds, laughed maniacally as he ushered Roxas inside. For some reason, he told Roxas to take off his leather coat, but the blonde had kindly refused.

"Do you have any Seasalt ice cream?" Roxas asked, sitting on the edge of Vexen's bed. After careful consideration, he figured that it wasn't the best idea to sit there, so he stood up. The scientist gave another laugh and pulled something out of his odd-looking freezer, which _looked_ like ice cream, but Roxas wasn't really sure.

Vexen held some out to him, and although he really was craving ice cream, Roxas had to respectfully decline. Even more respectfully, he excused himself out of the room and ran all the way to Lexaeus' room, where he found the big teddy bear of a man sitting on his bed. Sharpening his Tomahawk, if that was possible.

"You know what? I'm just going to ask what you're doing."

"I'm preparing my weapon of murder." Okay, Roxas had never imagined in a million years that Lexaeus could even harm a butterfly, let alone a person.

He cursed himself for asking, but he did anyway. "Who?"

"Demyx."

That made sense. After all, Lexaeus and Zexion were pretty tight, so the former must feel very betrayed by this sudden change of attitude. Roxas didn't really know how long Zexion and Demyx had been together, but Lexaeus apparently was _not_ over it.

"It'll be okay," Roxas told him, walking out of the room as carefully and quickly as he could. He heard large sobbing sounds behind him, so maybe his words made some sort of impact on the large man.

In retrospect, why he even walked into Saix's room was a mystery. Actually, it was pretty much a huge mistake all in its own, so Roxas chose to nod his head cooly and walk right out of there.

Did _anyone_ know how hard it was to make it to Master Xemnas' room? It was even harder when you were going off of pure fear and the want for a bed. But somehow, Roxas had managed to make it into the head Nobody's room and just stood there. He hadn't really thought of what he was going to say, which was sort of a stupid idea, considering that Master Xemnas had weird saber-like sword things to kill his enemies to death with.

"Wrong room."

And _that's_ how Roxas ended up in Luxord's room, completely exhausted and ready to fall over, dead. The gamer had merely looked up from one of his many decks of cards, like he had been expecting a visitor the entire night. Roxas should've taken that as a cue to excuse himself at that moment, but the innocent naivety in him told him to just attempt it.

"Can I-"

"A game?"

Say what? There was no way that Roxas had hiked through the entire castle, almost gotten intercoursed with several times, almost experimented and possibly drugged, just to play a game!

"Sure."

Really?

Roxas had never really noticed it before, but Luxord talked differently than the other Nobodies. It was all weird-sounding.

"What are we going to play?" Roxas sat down on the floor, and was surprised to see that his legs were shaking from walking so much. Luxord sat down as well, only he sat down on a cushion/pillow thing. Was there really a difference?

"Strip Poker."

Maybe it was because he didn't understand the meaning behind the game, or maybe it was because Roxas was so tired, but he ultimately agreed to it.

So, five minutes later, when Roxas was down to his Sea-Salt ice cream-theme boxers, he chose to give up, grab his coat, his leather pants, his boot/tennis shoes (he didn't really know what to call them), and his dignity, and walk out.

After stopping for a minute to change in one of the many hallways, Roxas decided to just give up and find Axel. Who cares what he could do? All that Roxas knew was that sex usually took place on a bed, which meant sleep. Which, in all reality, was a very good thing.

He knocked weakly on the door, and after not getting an immediate response, decided that the floor had to be semi-comfortable. Roxas was wrong, of course, but he really could've cared less at the moment.

It was only until the young Nobody was already half-asleep that the door opened. Axel was scratching the back of his head and just stared at Roxas.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No."

Axel shrugged, attracted by the kid's honesty. He picked up the blonde with ease and took him to his bed, which in Roxas' opinion, was the softest bed of all the Nobody's.

"So . . . you honestly thought that I was going to . . . " Axel couldn't help but laugh at Roxas' stupid and somewhat cute fear. It was more like an apprehension, really.

"It's not that I was scared," Roxas explained, almost completely asleep by now, "It was just that I didn't know how it worked."

Axel grinned at that. "Do you want me to show you?" he asked, leaning in closer to the blonde, but he was disappointed to find him already asleep.

Though it was funny to find the dictionary tucked under the boy's arm like a doll. Axel picked it up and started flipping through it, looking for the right term. When Axel did find the right term, he scribbled something onto the page. After smirking once more, Axel placed it conspicuously on his nearby nightstand.

Roxas found out that after an undisturbed sleep, he was completely energized once more. However, he did notice that Axel wasn't in the room when he woke up, and when he looked over at the nightstand, he found that dictionary that he needed to return to Zexion soon. Possibly today, if he got the chance.

But the book was open and something was written on it. Upon careful examination, Roxas noticed that the book was turned to the 'n' page, with the word 'naive' circled. Instead of a definition, however, the book said,

_Naive- Roxas _

**A.N.: Yeah, I know that I'm cutting it REAL short for an update, but I really had to do this one! I mean, it wasn't what I originally wanted it to be, but I'm pretty happy with the results! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
